Cruz Evans
"My first job was as an amateur magician. I accidentally made my dad disappear, and haven't seen him since."~Cruz during a job interview About One of the main characters of the Demon Hunter Stories, Cruz is a good friend to both Connor and Thomas. Arriving in Duckston around the age of 12, Cruz has adapted well and made many good friends there, earning his spot amongst the proud citizens. Early Life Having been born under "Unusual Circumstances", Cruz lived in the far and distant land known as Texaco for most of his life. At the age of 3, his father, who was curling a dumbbell at the time, "Accidentally" threw the dumbbell over his head at a top speed of mach two with the full rage and fury of one thousand suns towards Cruz's head, leaving a scar over his eyebrow that still remains to this day. "Accidentally". At the age of five, the faithful day finally approached, as his father told him that he would be right back. He then walked out the door and was not seen from again until later in life during a very awkward April Fools Day. Cruz has deemed himself unfazed by this said leaving. Around the age of 9, Cruz began to apply for jobs, some stereotypical for a nine year old such as raking a yard or mowing a lawn, and then some not so stereotypical, like being a luchador under the name El Mexicutioner. He was a feared opponent, retiring at the age of eleven after a bad burrito incident. Upon reaching the age of twelve, Cruz's mother believed that they had experienced enough Texaco for a lifetime and began to move north. After brief experiences with the local officials and a pretty severe car accident involving a mobile two-story apartment, Cruz and co found themselves in Duckston where he would finish the last month of seventh grade and begin the end of middle school. It was here that Cruz first met Connor and James, who would show him the basics of living in the cold land of Duckston. He found them while he was exploring how fast he could run, and after chasing the two down several times (And being chased down by one short violent young lady) they developed a bond that would last. Cruz also met two other interesting characters, Moosie and Lee. Moosie was creative and showed a lot of interesting potential, and Lee was a plain but intriguing enigma. Most of the year, Cruz spent hanging out with Lee, practicing their 'X-treme Parkore', leaving Moosie behind until he rekindled their friendship in high school. Before the end of middle school, Cruz found that he had a spirit animal, along with his friends Connor and Moosie. Cruz's was a Wolf, and as if in a determined action to become closer to his spirit animal or more likely the fact that Cruz was lazy, Cruz began to grow out his leg hair, sideburns, and eyebrows. This became some of his most memorable features throughout life. High School Cruz began high school by introducing Moosie to Lee, and with a ton of effort and very little success, the three developed a bond of Brotherhood.Category:Duckston Residents Category:Demon Hunter